User talk:Autis21XT
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Hey autis heres an example of what Third and First person is. First:I gripped the sword tight between my hands and heaved onto my shoulders awaiting my chance to let all of my power into one hit. Third:John Gripped the sword tight between his hands and heaved it onto his shoulder awaiting his chance to let all of his pwer out into one hit Hey autis got you message been busy this week i' ll get to FA as soon as i can or after school Depends if i have homework or not i dont want to let that fIc die on me in the first chapter!/The dragon you hate the most >:D 12:55, December 13, 2012 (UTC) My signature Autis i added more too CHC and FA read when you can and also can i put anarchos in my fanfic as well?The dragon you hate the most >:D 02:36, December 14, 2012 (UTC) OC Characters Here are haracter Names Kain:Hammer Cold/Selfish/Nice when in bad situations Leena:SnS Nice/Caring/Always in the mood to help Dexter: Bowgun Nice/Smart/Shy and quietThe dragon you hate the most >:D 02:01, March 26, 2013 (UTC)there ya go CaptainMcToasty Drop me a message when you need me for the fanfic. I'm kinda excited! Template Hey, Autis. Sure, but it's a good deal of template copying if they don't have the exact same Ambox. That's what it is; an Ambox. Template:Ambox Template:Ambox/doc Template:Ambox/code.css From there, copy everything to the exact same name on that wiki. Good luck! ~ Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 00:10, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Freakin' dinosaur. I saw your recent edits! Should this tell me that you're going to start editing here again?! :D (ps "freakin' dinosaur" is because you joined over 2 years ago, a whopping 4 months later than me! :D) Also sign your messages-- > Master < > Message Wall:Master Ceadeus 27 | User talk:Master Ceadeus 27 }}|Ceadeus < 14:04, September 25, 2014 (UTC)